Introduction (High School Life)/About
Introduction is the demonstration episode of My Candy Love. It was originally released in December 2011. It was written and developed by Beemoov. Overview ChiNoMimi explains the mechanics of the game to Candy. Candy meets Dimitry and chats with him for a moment. Agatha, Candy's aunt, appears and gives Candy 100 action points. Summary ChiNoMimi greets Candy before she begins explaining why she is here. After Candy says that she is ready to continue, ChiNoMimi goes on to explain what action points ( ) are, what they are used for, and where the player can view how many AP they currently have. She also says that the player automatically gets 20 AP when they log in to the site each day. If the player runs out, there are two options that the player can take: wait a day to get the daily AP or go to the Bank to buy AP with real money. After ChiNoMimi's explanation, she asks if your Candy understands everything she's explained about up to this point and the player can either repeat the dialogue or continue the episode. If they choose to continue, ChiNoMimi wants your Candy to test out the the walking feature. Your Candy has to go into the Student Council Room and back to the Main Hallway for the episode to progress. When your Candy returns to the Main Hallway, ChiNoMimi says that she's doing great and the episode continues. The next mechanic to be explained are in-game Golds ( ) which can also be viewed at the top of the screen. Money can be used to purchase clothes and other items. Just like APs, game golds can be gained just by logging in every day except 1 gold is gained instead of 10; and if the player runs out of money, they can go to the bank or wait until the next day. At this point, the player can repeat the explanation of game golds or they can continue. If they continue, ChiNoMimi says that her assistance isn't free and that in order to continue the episode, your Candy needs to pay $20. If the player agrees to pay the amount, ChiNoMimi starts to talk about the things she can get with the money, but then reveals that she was just joking and gives it back to your Candy. If your Candy refuses to pay, ChiNomimi complains that that wasn't very nice, but decides to continue the episode for the Candy's sake. The next subject to be discussed are the boys and how each boy has their own habits, can be found in certain areas, and that some boys are easier to flirt with than others. The player can then choose to repeat the dialogue or continue the episode. After this, she points out that the bar on the right of the game window is called the Love'o'Meter (LOM) and explains how it works. Talking to boys can raise or lower the bar and the higher it is, the better chance your Candy has of winning that boy over. The lower the bar, the less likely that will happen. The dialogue can be repeated if the player doesn't understand or the player can continue. At this point, ChiNoMimi says to go back into the Student Council Room where a friend of hers is. The friend in question is Leigh. He welcomes your Candy to My Candy Love and your Candy can either thank him or say that she was just here for instructions. If your Candy thanks him, he hopes that the two of you will meet again before leaving. If your Candy says that you're just here for instructions, he'll say that there are easier ways of telling someone that you're annoyed before he leaves. After closing the discussion, your Candy returns to ChiNoMimi. She explains that the boy with the highest LOM at the end of an episode is the boy your Candy can have a date with. Sometimes, the right choice of a date outfit and the correct answer to the boy's question is needed in order to gain access to the date. This explanation can be repeated or the player can continue. ChiNoMimi tells your Candy that they will meet other characters, some of which will not be so nice to your Candy. She also tells your Candy to watch out for your fairy aunt and that she can give your Candy AP, money, or exclusive clothes. At this point, the dialogue can be repeated or the player can continue. The next subject to be explained is objectives. ChiNoMimi says that throughout the episode, your Candy will have different objectives to complete in order to advance in an episode, such as talking to certain characters or doing specific tasks. Objects to complete these objectives can be obtained either by buying them at the Dollar Shop, getting the object from someone, or by finding it in the scenery. The dialogue can be repeated or the player can continue. In order to learn more about getting objects for objectives, she asks your Candy to go get her elephant sculpture for her. The player has to go back into the Student Council Room and get the elephant sculpture sitting on top of the desk. Once your Candy has entered the room, there's a bubble that says to remember to get the elephant statue before leaving the room. If you leave the room without it, ChiNoMimi says to try harder and your Candy has to go back into the room. After getting the statue, ChiNoMimi says that your Candy can keep it. ChiNoMimi then goes on to explain that clothes '''and '''special rings can be bought at the Clothes Shop and the Jewelry Shop respectively. Each ring has a different power when your Candy wears it; for example, a certain ring can make a certain boy easier to find. The rings have descriptions that explain what each ring can do. This is another point where the dialogue can be repeated or the player can continue. The last topic to be discussed is episode replays. There are two ways to do this. The first is story replays. If the player chooses this replay, the decisions that the player makes are taken into account and all the episodes that follow the one you replay will also have to be played, since changes in the story will occur. The example given is if the player chooses to replay Episode 2 when they're in Episode 5, they'll have to replay Episodes 3 and 4 before returning to Episode 5. A story replay can be used when the player wants to change the course of their story. The second type of episode replay are single episode replays. If the player wants to try out different endings or try to find special objects without changing their story, then a single episode replay is what the player should use. No matter the replay, any illustrations or objects that the player collected are kept. The player can repeat the explanation or continue with the tutorial. At this point, ChiNoMimi says that there isn't anything left for her to tell your Candy and that if you have any problems, you can go to the Assistance section of the Forum or go to the Help section. After ChiNoMimi leaves, your Candy's aunt, gives you 100 AP. Once she disappears, Leigh returns to say that if you are having trouble getting through the first episode and are stuck, you should consult the episode guide for Episode 1, which can be located in the Forum. After the tutorial is finished and if you're not registered, you're redirected to the Register page to create an account. If you have already made an account and are logged in, then you can continue to Episode 1. Quest Items Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Trivia *This episode marks the debut of the following characters: ** ChiNoMimi ** Boris (pre 2014), then replaced by Dimitry (post 2014) ** Agatha *When My Candy Love first launched, Boris was the one showing Candy how the Love'o'Meter worked. Sometime in 2014, he was replaced by Dimitry. *''Introduction'', along with Campus Life's Introduction: Arrival at Anteros Academy, is the only episode that cannot be replayed and doesn't appear in the in-game Episode List. *Before the 2017 update, this was the only episode that could be played without having to log in or register to the site. *This is the only episode to not have any illustrations.